


Like Stars

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Like Stars

"Hey." Pete brandished the eyeliner pencil, poking it in the direction of Patrick's left eye. "Just, no, don't move your head that way. You'll put your eye out."

" _You'll_ put my eye out," Patrick hissed and flailed only a little when Pete grabbed him by the top of the head, held him firm and brought the pencil closer. Patrick went still. Satisfied, Pete slid his hand to cup Patrick's face. Patrick slowed his breathing down, feeling his own breath waft back to him.

"Don't blink," he murmured and Patrick looked at him with wide, accusing eyes. Pete made swipes that were surprisingly quick and gentle, his thumb warm against Patrick's cheek. "Wow. See? This is awesome."

"So now I can make it into _People_ magazine?" Patrick said, aiming for a snide, hurtful tone. He didn't miss, because Pete's face folded itself into a frown. "What? It's not a big deal. You don't have to be modest."

"When have I ever been modest?" Pete tried to laugh. "You know me, man."

"Yeah. I know you." Patrick jammed his hat further down on his head, tilting it to the side and checked out his reflection. The eyeliner was not as heavy as Pete put on himself; yet, against Patrick's skin, it was a perfect dark line, giving his face a completely different expression: sultry, smoky. Promises.

"You're _pretty_ ," Pete whispered in his ear and Patrick jerked away, walking off to where the cameras were set up.

*

 _you're pretty in parts but i dont understand how they dont see the whole  
like how your voice makes a hole in my heart  
all the gravity pulled right to the middle of me._

 _its hard to look in your eyes because they see the truth and i hate it when  
i don't have anymore secrets left to keep from you_

 _and yours are the original chicago thighs_

*

"You didn't need to write that," Patrick said, a little furious and a lot pleased under the weight of it. He stepped onto the tiny balcony and over Pete's feet, still clutching the small sheet of yellow memo paper in his hand. "I know I have my good points. I'm not that self-deprecating."

"Yeah, you are," Pete said idly, rocking his head back to note Taurus, Cancer. The archer, the dragon. The bear. "You deprecate yourself so much and I'm a little sick of it. Get with it, you're awesome."

Patrick opened his mouth and Pete simply glared at him.

"Ok, fine. I have moments of awesome." He turned and rested his back against Pete's wall, sliding down it to sit beside him. Pete snorted, but he didn't really sound that amused.

"Moments of awesome the way stars have lives," he said in a scratchy voice, because he wanted to say something corny like that everyday and the perfect opportunity only came on a night when the streetlights were far enough to finally see the sky. Patrick gave him a long look out of the corner of his eye and then leaned his head impulsively against Pete's, feeling the brush of thick eyebrows against his temple.

"But, hey," Pete said softly, feeling Patrick's smile pressing against his cheek. "Don't let it go to your head."


End file.
